MockingBird
by ShannySkyGem
Summary: Tsuna has his normal 'no-good' life on his hands, and then his day didn't get any better when he came across a hit-and-run incident, leaving a poor raven-haired boy sprawled across the road to die. Did it do Tsuna any good in saving his life? 1827 Semi-AU
1. Chapter 1

Mocking Bird

Summary: AU. Tsuna has his normal 'no-good' life on his hands, and then his day didn't get any better when he came across a hit-and-run incident, leaving a poor raven-haired boy sprawled across the road to die. Not being selfish like most, he took the boy home, but was that a good decision on his half? 1827

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

"C'mon Dame-Tsuna," a small, brown haired boy with honey caramel eyes looked round with a somewhat hurt expression on his face, looking at the boys who were mocking him as he unconsciously tightened his fists. "You lost the bet therefore you have to stay behind and do after school duties!"

"B-But…" Tsuna bowed his head, looking at his classmates in dismay as he tried to find a way out of the situation. "I n-never agreed to take part in t-this bet… a-and I done after school duties yesterday…!"

"Well, you name was in the hat loser!" one snarled, knocking him to the floor. Tsuna blinked, already used to this kind of treatment until he heard Mochida speak, making him flinch.

"Better do it Tsuna… don't want to get _hurt_, now do you?" Tsuna bowed his head before shaking it. He didn't want to get hurt again. If he got hurt again then he would have to explain to his mom what had happened, and then when Nana found out someone had hurt her son, she went on a total _rampage_.

"N-No… I suppose not…" it was a quiet mumble, but Tsuna felt as if everyone in the room could hear. The bell rang, and everyone ran out the room, victorious cheers echoing through the air. The only person left was Yamamoto, and he had a very apologetic expression layering his features.

"Sorry, Tsuna," said Yamamoto sheepishly. "It was my idea to do the name-and-hat thing, but I didn't mean it so they could take advantage-"

"It's not a problem, Yamamoto," said Tsuna, his voice faltering ever so slightly. "They would have made me do it one way or another…"

To prove a point, Tsuna reached for the hat, tipping it upside down and sure enough, every piece of paper had 'Sawada Tsunayoshi' written onto them. Tsuna let out a sigh before shaking his head.

"Would you like me to stay and help?" offered Yamamoto, his voice cheerful as he flashed a grin. "I have baseball practise, but I'm sure they all won't mind if I'm a little late-"

"No, really, it's fine!" Tsuna forced a smile on his face and then bowed towards the older male. "Go practise, it won't take me to long. Thanks for offering to help me anyway!"

"If you're sure…" Yamamoto kept a smile on his face as he petted Tsuna on the back, running round the room whistling a tune no one had ever probably heard. Tsuna laughed sadly, piling text books into the cupboard before looking at the clock.

"4:00pm…"

* * *

><p>It had taken much longer than expected. Being the fact that it was late November and since it was past 6:00pm, it was now pitch-black. No matter how hard he tried to deny it, Tsuna was scared of the dark. Continuing to walk his way back home, the chilly breeze made him shiver. What a no good life he had, huh?<p>

Walking across the main road, he narrowly avoided getting his by a truck and covered his ears at the horn beeping at him, running down a dark alleyway and closing his eyes. This was the reason he hated walking outside, alone.

Suddenly, a raven-haired male ran right into him, knocking him over without thinking to apologize and ran out the other end of the alleyway. Tsuna glanced up and then saw a van that swerved to hit him, only narrowly missing and causing the brunette boy to squeak.

Panicking slightly, since he didn't know what to do, Tsuna then ran out of the dark alleyway, sprinting after the boy before freezing in place, watching the raven go flying across the road, his skin scraping and tearing against the hard concrete. He could hear laughter, and Tsuna was forced to close his eyes and the van accelerated forwards, running over the other boys poor arm and causing a loud _snap…_

The boy remained still, one eye closed as he grit his teeth together, steel onyx eyes looking up to see the brown-haired boy he had run into earlier standing over him, tears filling his eyes. Tsuna kneeled down, instinctively reaching for his mobile, only for the raven haired boy to snatch it back off him.

"Don't… you dare…" he growled lowly, his voice catching as he coughed up blood.

"B-But you're hurt a-and-" _SMACK. _Tsuna went quiet and felt his cheek sting painfully. Remaining still, he watched as the boy laying before him closed his eyes, his jaw unclenching slightly.

"I don't want this mentioned to anyone, got that?"

"But I can't just let you lay here-!"

"I said don't-" the raven-haired male went quiet, his good arm dropping on the floor and Tsuna's mobile clattering off the ground.

"Hey, wake up!" Tsuna was startled, and he didn't know what to do. No one else was here to help, and no one would probably want to help since this boy, who looked similar in age to himself, looked poor, ragged and probably homeless. Slinging the raven's arm over his shoulder, Tsuna struggled with him back home, continuing to talk in hope that he would open his eyes again.

* * *

><p>"Wake up... wake up...!"<p>

Slowly, darkened onyx eyes opened and looked round cautiously, wincing in pain lightly before looking down to see that his arm had been slung up carelessly. In the corner, a brown haired boy was watching him carefully, nibbling at his lip.

"Are you OK?" asked Tsuna timidly, causing the raven to raise an eyebrow at him.

"Are you sane?" he replied coolly, causing Tsuna to blink in confusion. "Allowing a street rat into your home is always a deadly mistake."

I know..." mumbled Tsuna, before closing his eyes and giving a trembling smile. "B-But... I thought that maybe... well... I just didn't sense that you were a bad person . I had a feeling that you were a good person, even if you did hit me?"

Tsuna rubbed at his face, over the dark bruise that had appeared not long after he brought the raven-haired boy here. Giving a sigh, the raven-haired boy stretched out his hand.

"Hibari Kyoya," he said nonchalantly, Tsuna instantly shaking his hand.

"Tsuna, Sawada Tsunayoshi... err, Hibari-san?" replied the brunette politely. Hibari let a smirk cross his face and coughed lightly.

"Fine by me," muttered Hibari quietly. "Now tell me, where am I?"

"Umm… it my playhouse outside?" said Tsuna, scratching at his head, "I couldn't let mom see you or she'd through a flip and my dad is working over in Italy right now. Since I couldn't take you inside, I told mom I wanted to camp in my play hut and she gave me tons of blankets and sleeping bags and-"

"I get your point," interrupted Hibari, looking at his carelessly bandaged arm and body and the make-shift sling. "Where did you get the medical equipment?"

Tsuna then showed him the medical box he had.

"I'm no good, and I hurt myself a lot, so I tend to carry this around with me."

"Common sense Herbivore," said Hibari, making Tsuna raise an eyebrow at the name. "You better get to sleep, you have school tomorrow, right?"

"H-Hai…"

And with that they settled down, turning off the glowing lights and getting some well earned rest, for both their sakes.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Reupload (new account) and I've changed it a bit.**

**Review? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Mocking Bird

Summary: AU. Tsuna has his normal 'no-good' life on his hands, and then his day didn't get any better when he came across a hit-and-run incident, leaving a poor raven-haired boy sprawled across the road to die. Not being selfish like most, he took the boy home, but was that a good decision on his half? 1827

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

"Hibari-san?" a panicked voice echoed through the playhouse and blankets were tossed about as the brunette known as Tsuna continued to shout. "Hibari-san!"

"What are you yelling about, Tsu-kun?" called Nana, standing at the back door with a bowl of rice in her hands for Tsuna's breakfast. "You best come in! School will be starting soon!"

"H-Hai! I'll be a moment, mom…" his voice faltered slightly, due to worry most likely. Did he maybe dream that he had found that raven haired boy known as Hibari Kyoya? It could be possible, but then why would he chose to sleep in his playhouse?

"I've ironed your uniform and laid it on your bed- oh, and you also have a friend up there waiting patiently on you to get ready. You don't want him to be late too, do you?"

"A friend?" Tsuna blanked, not really knowing what 'friend' of his would come and wait for him, considering he never really had any apart from Yamamoto, but Tsuna was sure that boy was only being kind to him. "Is it Yamamoto?"

"Nope~! Someone I've not seen before!"

"… Did you bring in some stranger again mom?"

"No!"

"Then who is it?" said Tsuna cautiously, nibbling at his nail as he glanced around himself, entering the house. "I don't really have many friends, remember…?"

"He called himself Hibari Kyoya," said Nana brightly causing Tsuna to pale and then bolt up the stairs in a hap-hazard fashion. "He's a pleasant boy! I'm so glad you're making new friends, Tsu-kun!"

Tsuna chose to ignore her as he burst into his room, not shocked to see Hibari sitting there with a nonchalant expression on his face as he pretended to examine his nails. His raven hair was brushed, clean, his arm had been done up properly and he wore a school uniform _identical _to-

"Wait, is that my school uniform?"

"And what f it is? I am merely _borrowing _it."

"N-Nothing… it's just surprising…" mumbled Tsuna quietly, scratching the back of his head as he wracked his brains for something smart to say. "I don't really know… um… Sorry, but how did you get in here again?"

"I knocked on the door and asked your mother if you were in," said Hibari, quite matter-of-factly. "She said you had been camping outside and would be in shortly and then told me to wait in your room."

"But how did you manage to get my school uniform?"

"I came in through the window and put on your spare set before knocking the door."

"O-Oh…"

"Hn."

An awkward silence filled the air as Tsuna reached for his uniform, picking them up with full intentions of going to the bathroom before going to school. A sudden thought popped into his head, and quite a concerning one as well.

"Do you even go to my school Hibari-san?"

"All I had to do was skim the records to make it _seem _like I was there," a smirk crawled onto the ravens face, his eyes glinting in amusement. "Although I'm a year older than you, I put myself in the exact same class."

"Why?" asked Tsuna curiously, not that he minded knowing that he could watch the boy from afar. He was staring at the redone bandage before sighing. "Actually, do I really want to know?"

"I done it so I could do the favour I owe you," said Hibari smoothly, his eyebrow twitching just slightly. "I don't like owing people favours, so I decided to watch over you in school."

"Thank… you…?" said Tsuna, a small blush appearing on his face.

"Tsu-kun, breakfast is ready! Remember to ask Hiba-kun if he wants some too!"

Tsuna then blushed a bright red, looking at Hibari with an embarrassed expression.

"Let's go herbivore," said Hibari, his aura emitting some warning of death over the nickname 'Hiba-kun'. "The faster I leave here, the less chance I'm going to kill your mother."

* * *

><p>"Class, I'd like to introduce our new student, Hibari Kyoya!" announced the teacher, most people not paying attention other than a few girls, whose interests had been perked at the thought of a new boy coming in. They'd probably gush about him just as much as Yamamoto, the schools idol. After a few moments, Hibari came through, his expression smooth as he stood in front of the board, staying quiet. "Kyoya-"<p>

"I would prefer if you didn't call me by my first name, _sir_," growled Hibari lightly, causing some girls to get an instant crush on him as Tsuna nervously nibbled at his bottom lip. This was going to be a disaster, Hibari was _sure _to kill some of these females after they begun stalking him.

"Fine then… Hibari? Go and sit next to Midoriko-"

"I'm not sitting next to her," said Hibari matter-of-factly, causing said girl to pout. "I'd like to sit next to Tsunayoshi."

Most of the class turned to Tsuna, who was hiding his face in the desk in embarrassment as the teacher shot him a sharp look of questioning before coughing.

"Why Sawada?" asked the teacher, out of suspicion and curiosity. "He'll only make your grades go low from his stupidity and-"

"I met Tsunayoshi when I was younger," said Hibari sharply, giving the teacher a killer glare and causing the poor male to flinch back. He shrugged, putting an innocent expression on his face all of a sudden. "I'd like to sit next to someone I actually knew, if you don't mind."

"A-Alright then…" the teacher stammered, looking round the room and staring at a dark-skinned boy who sat near the back. "Mario, can you please go sit next to Midoriko a-and let Hibari sit… there…"

"Hai sir," said Mario, looking quite gleeful at the thought of moving away from Tsuna and next to one of the prettiest girls in the class. Midoriko kept pouting, in a mood that the now cutest guy in the class didn't want to sit next to her. Hibari took his seat next to Tsuna, but didn't utter a word as he let a smirk crawl across his face.

"Sawada, share your text book with him."

"Yes sir," mumbled Tsuna, raising his head and hiding his eyes with his bangs as the boys at the front of the class jeered at him for having a bright red face. Hibari frowned, making a hit list of who he had to 'bite' to death.

* * *

><p>"Oh, Kami! Hibari-sempai is in a fight outside! What if his beautiful face gets marred?" screamed some of the girls, causing Tsuna to bolt to the window and look down. His attention was brought to Hibari, who was fighting with one steel weapon and miraculously, was winning the fight with one arm.<p>

"H-Hibari-san!" shouted Tsuna, yet the raven-haired boy continued to fight, despite Tsuna's worried call. He twisted round, smacking a boy on the head with his steel weapon before flipping round and booting another in the gut, knocking him to the ground before head butting the last, smirking as the all lay on the ground, groaning.

He then hid his weapon and waltz back into school, as if nothing had ever happened and he ignored the cooing girls around him.

"Wow! Hibari-sempai is amazing!"

"So strong!"

"And he _gorgeous_!"

Tsuna left the gawking girls and walked into the hallway, spotting Hibari and grabbing him by the shoulders, shaking the skylark lightly.

"You could have gotten yourself kicked out of school because of that!" said Tsuna, his eyes still wide from shock and worry. Hibari rolled his eyes before turning and pointing at the security monitors and cameras.

"I disabled all them first, so they have no proof that I did it," said Hibari calmly. "Anyway, it's not as if they'll believe the _new _kid done all this, now are they? Plus, they probably think I can't fight right due to my arm."

Tsuna started shaking, not because he was worried about himself, but because he was scared that Hibari was going to get himself hurt further. The skylark was going to end up a beaten mess!

"B-But-!"

"Stop stuttering herbivore, let us go get lunch," said Hibari slyly, his eyes dancing with mischief as he dragged Tsuna with him, who was close to wanting to protest. Tsuna gulped, unsure on what was going to happen the instant the entered the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>After lunch, which Hibari had <em>stolen <em>for both of them, they went into their maths class, which Hibari soon found out that Tsuna was useless at.

"C'mon Sawada, that question is a simple one," grumbled the teacher, eyes narrowed. "Now tell me, what is 22x7?"

"U-Um…" stuttered, Tsuna, bowing his head in shame. I d-don't know Sensei-"

"It's 154, _teacher_," growled Hibari, hating the fact that the teacher _knew _Tsuna wasn't good at maths and that the stupid male thought it would be funny to pick on Tsuna. The teacher glared, a smirk crossing his lips as he looked at Hibari.

"If you think you can do better, Hibari," said the teacher, eyes glinting. "Then answer this. What is 1567x78?"

"12012," the class gasped, and Hibari stretched his arms out, yawning as he stared out the window, hearing the teachers fingers tap on a calculator before a stuttered response came.

"C-Correct…"

Tsuna looked at Hibari with wide-eyes. How the _hell _was he so good at maths? Was it even possible? Sure, he was a year older than this class, but the teacher had struggled too, so…

"Continue the class, _Sensei_," said Hibari, closing his eyes and letting another yawn escape him. That should put a lid on question for Tsuna, if only for a few days, but the thought left Hibari smug. There was one thing he had learned about this little _incident_.

He had to teach Sawada maths.

* * *

><p>On the way home, Tsuna remained quiet. After a few moments, he finally gained the courage to ask the question he had wanted to ask most of the day.<p>

"Hibari-san?" said Tsuna nervously, causing Hibari to make a small 'hn' noise in response. "Umm… well, where are you going? Are you going home-?"

"I don't have a home," replied Hibari, causing Tsuna to stop walking and blink. "Usually, if I'm lucky, I can find a sheltered doorway and sometimes I manage to scraps of food from restaurants."

"Y-You… don't have a home?" Tsuna was shocked, and as he bit at his bottom lip. "I d-didn't know… I'm sorry-"

"It's not that big a deal," said Hibari softly, shrugging. "Anyway, I need to go find food-"

"Wait, hold on!" Tsuna grabbed Hibari's wrist before he walked away, causing the raven-haired male to look at him in askance. "If you have no where to stay, will you at least stay at my bit? If only for a little while…"

Hibari raised an eyebrow, his expression slightly baffled.

"But your mother-"

"Mom won't mind…" said Tsuna softly, letting go of Hibari's wrist. "she always has had a soft spot of kids, and she likes you a lot from what I can tell… so she'll definitely agree to let you stay!"

Hibari nodded in agreement. Staying in a home was better, it would be better for his health to live in the warmth and have a decent male instead of food he didn't know _who _had touched. Food everyday did sound appealing…

Hibari followed Tsuna, a smirk decorating his lips sa he saw Tsuna skipping lightly.

Oh, how this was going to be fun.

* * *

><p><span>AN: I know I shoulda updated before this, but I spent so mcuh time replotting and writing before deleting it. It got on my nerves 

-.-

Most of the starting chapters will be the same, but I had to make them more lengthy, ne?

Hope you enjoyed~

Shanny~


	3. Chapter 3

Mocking Bird

Summary: AU. Tsuna has his normal 'no-good' life on his hands, and then his day didn't get any better when he came across a hit-and-run incident, leaving a poor raven-haired boy sprawled across the road to die. Not being selfish like most, he took the boy home, but was that a good decision on his half? 1827

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

Around a year later, Tsuna bashed his head off the table and sighed. This would have been so much easier to do in class if Hibari was still there, but the stupid head-teacher _had _to go and skim through the records before noticing the mistake in the skylarks year, didn't he? Now Hibari was in a year above him, and the teacher picked on him just as much as he used to.

Plus, Hibari was being stricter with teaching him since he couldn't spend as much time with him now. It was horrible, but in the end it did help Tsuna learn from his mistakes; learning from his mistakes meant he didn't get a tonfa bashed off his head.

Speaking of which-

"Sawada," growled Hibari lowly, causing the brunette boy to flinch as he looked round, eyes wide as he stuttered slightly in his lame response.

"I d-don't know H-Hibari-san…"

"Think about it," said Hibari in response. "I've already taught you the basics and you should have learned this stuff in class, now tell me, what is 4268 divided by 88?"

"Um…." Tsuna mumbled uncertainly, furrowing his brows. "3…8?"

Hibari shot him a cold glare, causing him to gulp and bow his head.

"That was a guess, wasn't it Sawada?"

"N-No-!"

_SMACK._

"Try again," said Hibari impatiently, rolling his eyes and looking at his nails. "That's an easy question, now answer it."

"Just because it's easy to you doesn't mean it's easy to me!" cried Tsuna, bashing his head off the table in defeat as he pulled at his hair.

"… The answer is 48.5," muttered Hibari, writing on a piece of paper before tossing it at Tsuna's head. "That is a list of instructions of what you have to study tonight. Remember, Biology, Standard English and P.S.E notes are required to be written in Kanji."

"B-But Kanji is difficult to-"

"Would you prefer to write in English?" questioned Hibari, quipping an eyebrow at the boy who frantically shook his head, sinking back and letting out a sigh.

"N-No… Kanji is fine…" mumbled Tsuna, watching as Hibari grabbed his back and headed for the window. "Wait! Don't you have work to do too?"

"I done all mine at lunch break while you scoffed your face," said Hibari with a knowing smirk. "The teacher tried to make it a little harder, but failed. It's still too easy."

"Where are you going?" questioned Tsuna, looking at Hibari was wide-eyes. Hibari turned his head that had the look of 'mind your own business' as he opened the window, letting out a yawn.

"Tell your mother I'll be back later and to keep my dinner under a plate, I can eat it cold.

"But Hibari-san-!"

Hibari had already jumped out the window before Tsuna could retort, landing gently on the gravel outside and ducking so Nana couldn't see him outside the kitchen window.

"Tsu-kun! Hiba-kun! Dinner's ready!" and with that, Hibari sprinted off, quietly like a ghost floating through the air.

* * *

><p>Walking through the streets, Hibari shot a glare at the females that were looking at him before sighing, leaning against the wall as he let the cool air hit his face. Sometimes, getting out the house and being by himself helped calm him from his troubling thoughts.<p>

It was impossible to deny some things though. He was the heir to the Hibari Yakuza, a _once _well know group in Namimori until the stupid _Vongola _family targeted them. Why did they kill his parents and let him live? Was it pity? Hibari did _not _accept pity.

Walking down the street once more, he ignored the mewls of a stray cat and the rough bark of a dog that prepared to attack him, shooting it a glare and causing it to whimper and back away. He didn't have the time to mess with a mutt. Walking down an alleyway, he paused and closed his eyes, thinking about the past for a few moments before reopening them.

Screaming. Blood. Death. That's all he could remember up until a certain point, then it was just blank.

_Vongola. Vongola. Vongola. _It rung through his head like wind chimes, and it infuriated him. At least living with Tsunayoshi and his mother, he wouldn't have to deal with people like that, now would he? Living with such an innocent family sounded nice. The Vongola wouldn't target him if he was trying to live a normal life.

But somehow, they always got their hooks into him, no matter how hard he tried to make it seem he had nothing to do with the Yakuza. He was who he was, he was the flesh and blood of his mother and father, there was no getting away from the past. He'd have to own up to it… _eventually_.

Finally getting to his destination, Hibari looked at a worn and crumbled building which had been boarded up and abandoned, the thick smell of death being here, thus the reason no one had ever tried to break in. it was apparently _haunted_.

Hibari knew better. This was the place where blood had spilled, where his life had been ruined. He used to walk around in the building, smiling, laughing, and fighting with his father over not being given enough responsibility. It was saddening to know that he would never get to experience that again.

He approached the door before raising his floor; booting it and watching it fall down, not even surprised that it fell down so easily. Someone had probably already broken into it, searching the empty place for valuable goods and what-not.

Walking in, he covered his noise, the smell of blood strong and the mould and leftover smoke making him feel sick. There was nothing here over that darkened stains and blackened walls, so Hibari didn't really know why he had come here. Maybe for the memory sake of it?

"If I brought Tsunayoshi here, he would have started shrieking like a little girl," he mumbled to himself, looking round and coughing lightly. "At least he won't have to suffer this kind of thing."

Then the thought of leaving popped into Hibari's head. What if staying with Tsuna brought him this pain and misery. What if the Vongola came to hunt him down, and in the process, killed Tsuna and his mother? They wouldn't do that, surely?  
>If they came, then Hibari would kill them. He actually had the chance to live a normal life and no one would take that from him. A slight ruffle in the room caused him to whip round, his bag whirling to the slid as he threw it, his tonfas slipping from his long sleeves as he looked round.<p>

There was someone here, but where they were was unknown. It was an empty building, but Hibari couldn't see very well due to the dark. It was then a hand covered his mouth and something in his neck that was hit that made him slump, unconscious.

* * *

><p>"Tsu-kun! Guess what!" Tsuna looked away from his work to see his mom at the door, a bright smile on his face. "You'll never believe who just came back!"<p>

"It's Hibari, right?" said Tsuna, yawning. "You shouldn't be so surprised mom, Hibari said he would be-… back…"

Staring at the door, Tsuna blinked before scowling, noticing his father standing there with a big smile on his face. His attention was brought to who he was carrying, however. Messy raven hair was covering his face, but it was obvious on who it was from the tonfas laying on top of his chest. Squeaking, the brunette ran over, totally ignoring his babbling father to look at Hibari.  
>"Hibari-san? Hibari-san!" Tsuna looked up, glaring coldly at his dad, lemitsu. "What did you do to him?"<p>

"I didn't do a thing to him," defended lemitsu, walking over and placing Hibari down on the bed. "He was attacked and someone was dragging him away, I saved him!"

Tsuna looked at him in disbelief before running over to the bed, kneeling down and brushing the raven hair away from his face. He placed the tonfas on his bedside table and sighed. It didn't seem like Hibari was badly injured, just took a really bad hit. Now, it was just a question on whether his dad was telling the truth about Hibari, or if he done it himself…

Onyx-silver eyes flashed open and looked round before he saw up abruptly, fully preparing to smack Tsuna in the face out on instinct before he froze, noticing where he was, looking round before his eyes laid on lemitsu, darkening as he reached for his tonfas, fully prepared to kill him.

"Wait, Hibari-san! Don't attack him!" said Tsuna, practically sitting on the older teen to stop him from moving. "He's my dad! He won't hurt you!"

"I'm still going to _kill _him!" growled Hibari, his eyes glinting as he shoved Tsuna off him, grabbing his tonfas as he glared coldly at lemitsu. "_Vongola _Herbivore!"

* * *

><p>AN: This is the chapter that the story changes from the course it was originally written in .

Then again, I dun know how many people are gonna notice xD

Hope you enjoyed the chappie~

Shanny~


	4. Chapter 4

Mocking Bird

Summary: AU. Tsuna has his normal 'no-good' life on his hands, and then his day didn't get any better when he came across a hit-and-run incident, leaving a poor raven-haired boy sprawled across the road to die. Not being selfish like most, he took the boy home, but was that a good decision on his half? 1827

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

"_Vongola _Herbivore!"

Everyone in the room paused before lemitsu let out a fake, unknowing laugh. Tsuna simply blinked, tilting his head to the side and wondering if Hibari had a concussion or not while Nana shot her husband a questioning look. Hibari was like a son to her, and she would have no fighting in this family.

"Explain what is going on," she demanded, threatening lemitsu with a wave of her ladle. "I do not have all the patience in the world, so telling me sometime soon would be nice."

"I don't have a clue what he's talking about," lied lemitsu smoothly, a grin on his face as he cupped the back of his head with both his hands. "Although, _Vongola _is Italian, I'm sure. Are you sure he isn't calling me weak or something?"

Tsuna stood, scratching his left cheek thoughtfully as he closed his eyes. Hibari was always confusing, but what was he going on about now? What did Vongola mean? He watched as Hibari just looked at all three of them with cold onyx-silver eyes before turning and jumping out the window, much to Nana's dismay.

"Hiba-kun!" Nana ran over to the window, but lemitsu stopped her, shaking his head.

"Give him space. Try to remember he's a teenager and that he needs space, Nana," the woman could only nod while Tsuna looked out the window, watching Hibari's shadow dance in the lamp-light before frowning. He didn't care what his mother would say, he was going to follow him. Before they could even say a word, he jumped out the window, landing not so gracefully on the gravel outside as he heard a few shouts aimed at him, but he ignored them both. He had to make sure Hibari was ok.

* * *

><p>Sitting on the bench, Hibari allowed his bangs to fall in front of his face, covering his eyes as he looked at his tonfas. Who would have known that the brunette herbivore he had spent so much time protecting would be related to the Vongola's outside advisor. To be honest, Hibari was just happy that Tsuna wasn't the son or the ninth or something, or else the boy would end up being… Vongola Decimo…<p>

"Hibari-san…!" but it was beside the point. Sawada Tsunayoshi, the boy he had allowed himself to get close too, would be connected to Vongola, whether he wanted to or not… and it just… wasn't to Hibari's liking. "Hibari-san!"

Snapping his head to the side, Hibari softened his look as he saw Tsuna standing nervously at a lamppost, around ten feet away in fear of irritating the skylark. The brunette was trying to hide himself behind the lamppost, feeling as if he had done something wrong even though he hadn't really done anything.

"I don't know how, but something tells me… that you don't like my father…" said Tsuna softly, causing Hibari to look away in attempts to hide his scowl. "Can you tell me what Vongola is, Hibari-san?"

"…" Hibari said nothing, keeping his lips sealed as he chose to look at the suddenly interesting street in front of him, even though it was totally empty. Not a person or car drove by, much to his annoyance as he felt the tenseness grow thicker around him. "… Vongola is the most well known mafia Famiglia in Italy."

Tsuna stiffened, before shaking his head in denial. He couldn't believe that his dad had anything to do with… well, guns, blood, violence… His dad was just the drunken geezer that went round the world, looking for oil, right? _Right?_

"I don't think I can believe you," mumbled Tsuna, bowing his head. "It's kind of hard to believe, that my dad would be involved with something like that. Please don't call him a Vongola herbivore again Hibari-san, he isn't-"

"But he _is,_" said Hibari, sighing. "I'm not even going to try and persuade you, all I'm going to tell you is that your father works for the forsaken Vongola family. As long as he doesn't threaten me in any matter, then I won't attack him."

Tsuna let out a sigh of relief before sitting down next to Hibari, thinking about what to do tomorrow before his head suddenly sparked.

"Hey, Hibari-san, isn't your birthday tomorrow?" the skylark blinked before nodding, closing his eyes before thinking on how to hide it from the females at Namimori High. "Do you want to go into town? I still have to get you a gift."

"Don't you hate me for making accusations against your father?" questioned Hibari lowly, his mood already rotten from having to meet lemitsu and seeing that… damn flame. Tsuna had no flame, so he should be safe.

"No," said Tsuna softly, causing Hibari to raise an eyebrow. "I know nothing of your past, so I think it's within your right to be suspicious of someone who just appeared after you were knocked out."

'_Too bad you don't know it was you father that knocked me out in the first place,' _thought Hibari, shaking his head before coughing, speaking out loud once more. "Do what ever you want herbivore, I'll have to follow you to make sure you don't get yourself in trouble anyway."

Tsuna clapped his hands, letting a smile cross his lips as he twiddled his thumbs. Hibari rolled his eyes. Sometimes, that boy was just _too _easy to please.

* * *

><p>"Hibari-san, what kind of things to you like?" asked Tsuna as they walked through town. "CDs? DVDs? Books…?"<p>

"I don't like owning too many possessions," said Hibari dully, pausing outside the pet shop and peering into it, a soft smile escaping him as he looked at a chirping bird in the window. Tsuna looked as well, before thinking. He had plenty of saved up lunch money… but did he have enough for a bird?

"Herbivore, I'm going to go find a café for us to eat in, go to the bathroom," suggested Hibari, pointing down the food street as Tsuna nodded, running off in the other direction as Hibari walked into a café, waiting patiently.

Tsuna was quick in the toilet before going into the pet shop, making sure Hibari didn't see him as he looked at the bird cages and food, and of course… the prices… He had enough for the cage, and the food… but a bird would cost more than 300yen…

"Hello, how may I help you?" said a lady behind him, causing him to jump abruptly and turn his head. "Is there a gift you seek for a family member? A friend perhaps?"

"I-I was hoping to get my friend a b-bird…" mumbled Tsuna softly. "But I don't think I have enough."

"Perhaps something can be done," she said, looking round before picking up a cage and food before asking Tsuna how much he had left before walking over to the window, where the bird Hibari as looking at. "This was a returned bird. Nobody could seem to tame it, so I'll give it to you for free, 'kay?"

Tsuna's eyes brightened as he watched the bird chirp happily, flapping his wings and instantly choosing to settle in his unruly brown locks, causing the assistant to giggle. It chirped softly before curling up, choosing to go to sleep there, much to Tsuna's worry.

"I guess it took a liking to you!" she said, before going behind the till and accepting Tsuna's money and taking the bird off his hair, earning an angry chirp as she placed it inside the cage and put a sheet over it. "I hope your friend likes his gift!"

"I h-hope so," said Tsuna, smiling warmly. "He's very important to me, and I think he's upset with my dad right now."

"Aw, that's a shame," she said, pulling a cute expression as Tsuna held his just bought bird and cage. "Do you need any advice on how to help him?"

"… No," said Tsuna, shaking his head before turning to leave. "Thanks for all your help, miss."

She nodded, and Tsuna bolted out the shot, sighing. How was he meant to get advice from her when Hibari was going on about the strongest mafia family in the world? She would think them both crazy!

Running down the street, Tsuna popped into the café he saw Hibari sitting in and then plonked down, pacing the covered cage in front of Hibari, who raised an eyebrow at it.

"Happy birthday, Hibari-san!" said Tsuna cheerily, pushing the cage closer to Hibari. Slowly, the raven-haired skylark took the sheet off before blinking, in shock. The bird chirped at him, and he continued to blink, causing Tsuna to smile as he kept staring. "Do you like it?"

Hibari remained quiet, opting to open the cage door and letting the bird hop on his finger, and much to Tsuna's dismay, brought it out.

"Hibari-san" It might fly away-!"

"Hibari~ Hibari~" Tsuna stopped and then stared at the bird, in shock that it was already speaking. Hibari petted his head, and Tsuna was surprised at how… gentle he was being. He had never seen Hibari so gentle with anything.

Well, it seemed Hibari had a nice birthday… and it seemed Hibird was a funny name for a bird.

* * *

><p>The sun was setting, and Tsuna and Hibari walked through the quite empty town, eating the takeaway of fish and chips they had purchased only minutes ago. Hibari seemed happy, with Hibird perched on his head and nice, warm food being put in his belly.<p>

Tsuna was eating his, trying not to get vinegar over himself when he heard a whistle. At first, he thought it was Hibird, but the second time it happened and Hibari had his head turning from side to side, he could tell something was up.

"Hibari-san-?"

"Shhh," hushed Hibari, still looking around with Hibird chirping on his head, clearly panicked. He kept looking round, and then stopped when he heard a loud 'THUD' behind him.

"Ah, Kyo-chan, you survived getting hit by my van after all~" whipping round, Hibari felt a hard hit come across his face and then yelling from Tsuna, who had panicked the instant he had turned round. Hibari had been knocked back and was rubbing at the side of his face, long, slim fingers brushing against his lips to collect the dribbling blood.

"Leave Hibari-san alone! He didn't do anything!" shouted Tsuna, flinching when a punch was aimed at him, but then opened his eyes again when he saw Hibari standing in front of him, a well aimed punch already caught in his hand. "H-Hibari-san…?"

"Get out of here, Tsunayoshi," he said, grabbing Hibird from his head and handing it over. "I'll be back soon, ok?"

"But I-"

"Do it," growled Hibari. "Or I really will pile on maths homework for you-"

Hibari froze and then stared at the brunette boy carefully, focusing his eyes. It was only a flicker, a mere _flicker_, but it was long enough for him to notice. Tsuna blinked in confusion, oblivious onto what Hibari was focusing on.

It couldn't be. Hibari had lived with Tsuna for a while now, and he would have noticed if- if…

"Ah, that boy behind you has a delicious smelling sky flame~"

* * *

><p>AN: Rawr, I hate looking over the old and new version of this story. It seems like there is a MAJOR difference, and I dun know if I like it *furrows brow and then shrugs* If other people like it, then I'm happy~~

Oh, and I'm happy because my papa is all better and out of hospital *grin*  
>Hope you enjoyed the chapter~<br>Shanny~


	5. Chapter 5

Mocking Bird

Summary: AU. Tsuna has his normal 'no-good' life on his hands, and then his day didn't get any better when he came across a hit-and-run incident, leaving a poor raven-haired boy sprawled across the road to die. Not being selfish like most, he took the boy home, but was that a good decision on his half? 1827

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

Hibari let out a snarl, looking at his attacker from over a year ago with a dangerous look. Tsuna didn't need to know about _those _things, in fact, Hibari would rather keep him oblivious to it all. His tonfas slipped from his sleeves and he held the tightly, onyx-silver eyes focusing on target before he charged forwards, swinging them and managing to get a hit- if it was even allowed to be called that.

The other person blocked it with their arms, laughing before grabbing the tonfas, making Hibari stop when his steel weapon was suddenly melted. That was definitely something he had never experienced when fighting…

"H-Hibari-san, w-who is that?" asked Tsuna nervously, earning a pointed look from Hibari, who had already taken a few steps back while formulating a plan in his head. He couldn't attack, nor could he run away- that would just leave his back wide open.

"Kufufu~" Tsuna whipped his head round at the sound, before widening his eyes. _Everyone _knew who that laugh belonged to, but question was, where was he? The trickster of Namimori High, Rokudo Mukuro, was somewhere nearby, and was probably accompanied by his sister, Chrome Dokuro.

Those two were known as the Roku-Doku twins, and everyone had feared them for years but Tsuna didn't know why. Mind you, hearing that laugh when it was dark was scary.

"Mukuro-nii, you shouldn't laugh like that," said a soft voice, causing Tsuna to look round quickly. "You'll scare Sawada-san. See? Look at his face; he's already starting to freak out."

Tsuna kept looking around and Hibari just stood, eyebrow twitching as he tried to find the boy he _knew _he hated from the first day they had met- that day ended in a fight and that day was when Hibari lost a fight for the first time.

The attacker took a step back and let out a snarl before vanishing, causing Hibari to hiss in annoyance that his prey had gotten away. He was about to give chase, but Tsuna stopped him, his eyes as wide as saucers, the shining brown orbs full of worry.

"Don't go Hibari-san! What if you catch up with him and it's a trap?" Hibari could hear the worry, the panic, and the stress that was laced in Tsuna's voice. He stopped when he heard a set of feet behind him and swung his arm back to hit it, only for it to be caught by a hand.

"Please check who is standing behind you before you attack," said Mukuro, holding Hibari's wrist. "The person standing behind you in Nagi. I'm right here if you want another fight~"

Hibari pulled his arm back and then looked behind him. Indeed, it was Chrome standing behind him, looking at him with her light violet orbs, looking round, her hair in the same pineapple style as her brother. To be honest, Hibari had never met the girl, but he had heard of her. It was true that they looked like twins, but it irritated him since it meant that they were both the same age, meaning she was quite close in age to him. He probably just didn't like the thought of a female being stronger than him, but he let it drop- for now.

"Just because you came doesn't mean I owe you anything herbivore."

"Kufufu, of course not, _Kyoya-kun_~"

* * *

><p>Back at school, Tsuna was getting more hassle than ever, especially since people were pestering him on how he could hang around Hibari and not get bitten to death, hang around Mukuro and not get stalked and then hang around Chrome, who everyone just thought strange since she let her mind drift a lot.<p>

One of his classmates, Kyoko Sasagawa, was very worried about him, like she was with anyone hanging around people who were risky. She really was only concerned, and Tsuna tried his best to convince her that he would be fine, that those people wouldn't hurt as he sat down, thinking.

"_Ah, that boy behind you has a delicious smelling sky flame~"_ what did that man mean by sky flame? What the hell was it? Did Hibari know what it was? Did he? Or was he just as confused as Tsuna? Did Mukuro and Chrome know what it was? Maybe he should ask later, but he didn't want to. They might shoot him a look and say he wasn't allowed to know.

"Sawada!" Tsuna snapped from his trance and then looked at the teacher, who was looking at him with a narrowed look. "The disciplinary head wishes to see you! Go!"

Eh? What had he done? Tsuna got to his feet and then ran out the room, wracking his brain, trying to remember who the disciplinary head was. It was there, _somewhere_…

Entering the disciplinary committees room, Tsuna blinked when he saw a raven0-haired boy sitting there, a disciplinary coat resting on his shoulders and a warm expression on his face.

"H-Hibari-san?"

"Hm? Whatever are you talking about?" replied the boy, tilting his head. "My name is Fong, not Hibari."

"B-But-" Tsuna gulped, before shaking his head. "No, Hibari-san, this isn't a funny joke, can you please stop acting like someone else? I know it's you so-"

"Herbivore, behind you." Tsuna looked round and then felt like bashing his head of something when the exact double of Hibari stood behind him before he became lost. Why were there _two _Hibari's?

"Looks like you lost that bet, Kyoya, pay up," Tsuna looked at the boy sitting on the couch as Hibari growled, throwing his tonfas on the table. "Now then, all you have to do it beat me with your own hands if you want to become the disciplinary head~"

Tsuna bit his lower lip, knowing that it was his fault that Hibari had to fight without his beloved weapon, as he was pushed out the way, this Fong following him before he could say anything. Was all that all he was wanted for? Well, he could go back to class and-

"Tsunayoshi, come. We need a witness." Great. Tsuna followed them before staring at both of their backs, confused. How was he meant to tell who from who? He stood in the centre of the hall, blinking when they just instantly lunged at each other, flinching when he saw that one was _definitely _better at fighting by hand than the other. But it was still a problem from telling who was the person he had saved, spent the most time with and had being helped by…

Tsuna grabbed the sides of his head and shook as he stared at them both. He could tell them apart, he could… he could…

He couldn't. Tsuna watched as one of the skidded across the floor, but he couldn't tell who it was since the appearances looked exactly the same…

"Kufufu, need some help, Tsunayoshi~?" Tsuna looked up to see Mukuro just… _hanging _from the ceiling, an amused smirk on his face. "I can tell them apart pretty easily~! Would you like me to tell you how?"

Yes, Tsuna did. He nodded and then Mukuro pointed towards them. Tsuna looked at where he was pointing, wondering who exactly he was point at.

"I won't tell you who is Kyoya-kun, but I'll give you a tip," said Mukuro, mismatched eyes dancing. "Focus, and try to see if you can see the _flames _that are in their chests."

"Flames?"

"Yes, the flames, or the _fiamma_ in Italian~" said Mukuro, causing Tsuna to frown. How was he meant to see flames that were in their chests? He couldn't see through things you know! "C'mon, you have hyper intuition like your father, do you not? You should be able to see them _easily_~"

"Then tell me how to see them!" said Tsuna, exasperated beyond belief as he watched Hibari and Fong dart around the room. "I'm not that good at understanding things Mukuro!"

The pineapple-haired teen chuckled, before folding his arms.

"You have to believe they are _there_. Focus on their personalities- but since you can't tell what Arcobaleno Fong's personality is, I suggest you focus on Kyoya-kun's~"

Tsuna closed his eyes and then thought. Hibari was by far cold-natured, yet he could be caring when it came to animals. He was aloof, much like a floating cloud, and got irritated very easily. He preferred to live in life in solitary piece, and always liked to prove himself to be stronger than others.

Opening his eyes, Tsuna stared at the two again, and then he saw it. A flicker, but it was enough. He focused in on it, and soon he found, a strong, purple flame coming off one of them- the one that was skidding across the ground before leaping back to his feet, attacking again.

"Hibari-san! You better win or I won't do my maths homework!" shouted Tsuna, looking at the one he _knew _was Hibari. The skylark looked at him and smirked before blocking an attack, focusing and grabbing Fong's arm, swinging him and throwing him across the room. Fong smirked, pulling at the back of his hair and allowing a pleat to fall back down and rest and the back of his neck.

"No point in hiding it," said Fong, stopping and then smirking. "I believe you won this bet. Sawada Tsunayoshi managed to recognize you through seeing flames."

Hibari smirked, and then stretched out his hands when the disciplinary coat was thrown at him.

"Goof thing I found someone today, my college course starts tomorrow."

Tsuna blinked when Fong walked away and the stared at Hibari sticking his thumbs up in congratulations but then paled at what Hibari said next, making Mukuro chuckle.

"Now I'm going to force that maths homework on you Tsunayoshi."

Damn it.

* * *

><p><span>AN: Next chapter will take a time skip~~ Hope you enjoyed~~  
><span>Shanny~<span>


	6. Chapter 6

Mocking Bird

Summary: AU. Tsuna has his normal 'no-good' life on his hands, and then his day didn't get any better when he came across a hit-and-run incident, leaving a poor raven-haired boy sprawled across the road to die. Not being selfish like most, he took the boy home, but was that a good decision on his half? 1827

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

It was one of those days where Tsuna _knew _it was going to be a terrible day. Why? Well, considering he was running round the school, for his dear life, after he 'apparently' insulted Mochida, things just weren't _looking_ good.

Hiding round the corner, Tsuna panted harshly before sliding down it, clutching at his chest. Hibari wasn't here to help him today. Since he became the disciplinary head, he had been dragged off for inspections, interviews and dealing out punishments the whole time. Plus, people were wary of him since he was the only student to ever become the disciplinary head in fourth year-

Tsuna squeaked and the jolted to his feet, running to avoid a very hard, wooden kendo stick from smacked across his face. Who knows how long he had been running for? He shook his head and kept going, running round a corner before stopping, a sudden wave of intuition hitting him, which was strange since he wasn't that smart, before he turned round and looked round the corner, paling when he saw Chrome standing there, pinned against the wall.

"How nice to see you again, Chrome-chan~" oh dear, Tsuna could see this was going to end badly for someone, but his guess was that Mochida was going to be lying in the floor in so much pain soon enough. "Why don't we go skip school and do something _fun_?"

Disgusting. Vile. Tsuna wanted to choke on his own saliva at the comment. It was just… Ugh…

"No thank you," she replied sweetly, much to Tsuna's relief as she tried to pull away from Mochida. "I have many other things I can attend to than deal with your perverted ways-"

Tsuna was about to yell out when he saw Mochida grab her once more and cover her mouth, but someone covered his own at the same time.

"Lesson number two, Tsunayoshi-kun~" said a taunting voice, that Tsuna instantly recognized as Mukuro's. "Look for Chrome's flame and examine how a mist flame fluctuates~"

Fluctuates? Did Tsuna really want to know what that meant? He simply nodded, getting the idea that it was something with how Chrome's flame reacted- but wasn't Mukuro going to go help his twin?

"Don't worry about her~ She just makes herself look weak in front of others~" Tsuna blinked before he felt his mouth being let go of, watching Chrome carefully, who was currently standing still with wide eyes. "She likes to think of a way to get out of a situation without using her powers, but in this case, her physical strength isn't up to standards with the kendo captain~"

Tsuna kept watching while nibbling his lower lip nervously. He then froze as he stared at Chrome's eyes, both of them shifting to a shimmering red before he heard a growl and looked round.

"H-Hibari-san-?" Tsuna stopped, before shaking his head. It couldn't be Hibari, Hibari didn't have a mist flame- so how was he here?

"Illusions, Tsunayoshi, illusions~!" Mukuro chuckled, before petting him softly on the head. "Kyoya-kun is standing right _behind _me~!"

Tsuna whipped round and gasped to see the skylark standing there, glaring at Mukuro for even _daring _to touch him. It was Mochida's screeching that made everyone turn their attention back to Chrome, narrowing his eyes slightly and looking for what Mukuro had said.

Tsuna couldn't see it until moments later, finding it in an indigo gem ring as it flickered brightly, unseen to normal people but then visible to people who had been taught to see it. It was totally different from Hibari's- it was a lot calmer and a lot more controlled instead of flaring wildly.

Was there really a big difference in the quality in separate personalities? It didn't seem possible-

"Monster, MONSTER!" Tsuna blinked and then watched Mochida run away, his eyes looking disbelieving as he saw the kendo captain wipe away _tears _from his face. It was kind of shocking actually. Chrome's eyes turned back to violet and she seemed unfazed, instantly going back into her nervous act.

"Mukuro-nii!" she called out, running up to him and hugging him tightly. "He was horrible to me~"

"Kufufu, I'm sure he won't do it again~"

* * *

><p>Tsuna sat in the disciplinary office, watching as Hibari sat on the other side of the coffee table and rubbed at his temples. He could take a lot of information in, but not that much in rapid succession. Eventually, Hibari gave up on thinking and then sat down, staring at Tsuna with a questioning look.<p>

"W-What is it, Hibari-san?" questioned Tsuna, tilting his head to the side as the skylark looked away from him. "Look, I'm sorry that I was around Mukuro-san again, but-"

"No, that's not the problem here," Hibari leaned back, sighing and leaning his head against the headrest of the couch opposite Tsuna. "There's a major issue."

"A major issue? How do you mean, Hibari-san?"

"..." Hibari closed his eyes, stretching his arms. Maybe it wasn't a smart idea to tell Tsuna... Especially with... with _him _being here and all-

"You know you can tell me anything," said Tsuna softly, a soft expression appearing on his face as he scratched the side of his cheek slightly. "Ano, I've seen and heard so much already, there really wouldn't be much that would shock me now, would it?"

"You don't understand, Tsunayoshi," Hibari let out a sigh. "The Vongola... They are coming."

"Vongola?" Tsuna shook his head. "It's not possible, Vongola wouldn't come here just yet, would they?"

Hibari got back to his feet and then walked across the room, staring out the window and then clenching his fists. He didn't want the Vongola to come, but his research was flawless. Vongola would be here by...

"They'll be here for your fourteenth birthday Tsunayoshi."

* * *

><p>Tsuna didn't have anything to worry about. It was May right now, and the Vongola wouldn't be here until October. What the Vongola wanted was still a mystery, yes, but Hibari had already told him that he had a feeling that he was more than just a citizen of Namimori, Japan.<p>

Plus, his dad's job was too suspicious to just brush off. There was more to the story than what lemitsu was letting onto. Tsuna sat on his bed, looking over his maths homework while his furrowed his brows together. Hibari had told him he needed to do something important, but he never stated what time he would be back at. It would be best if he got his homework done before the skylark got back, but-

Tsuna couldn't help but grow worried about Hibari. The raven-haired teen had been acting oddly ever since he admitted that he knew the Vongola were coming. Was that really the reason for going out? Did he _really _go on a walk to let out some steam? Tsuna's gut told him that wasn't it, but there wasn't anything he could do about it.

"Kufufu~"

Right. Turn his head round, and in mock-surprise, Tsuna stared at Mukuro, who sat on his window ledge as if he didn't have a care in the world.

"Where's Kyoya-kun~?"

"He went for a walk."

"Are you sure about that, Tsunayoshi-kun~?" the brunette blinked, before turning his attention back to his homework. "Last time I saw him, it looked like he was _running _from _something_."

Running? Running from what exactly?

* * *

><p>AN: Ummm... Here's an update? *hides* Shanny is sowwy for not updating earlier, 'kay? She is just one lazy author x.x

Review and nag me to write, ne?

Hope you enjoyed~  
>Shanny~<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Mocking Bird

Summary: AU. Tsuna has his normal 'no-good' life on his hands, and then his day didn't get any better when he came across a hit-and-run incident, leaving a poor raven-haired boy sprawled across the road to die. Not being selfish like most, he took the boy home, but was that a good decision on his half? 1827

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

"What do you mean, he was... running from something?" Tsuna looks confused when Mukuro simply nodded, making himself comfortable on the window ledge. "Hibari-san doesn't run away from anything-"

_Suddenly, a raven-haired male ran right into him, knocking him over without thinking to apologize and ran out the other end of the alleyway._

The brunette blinked, before he paled. Hibari _had _ran away from something before. He saw it with his very eyes. Someone was trying to run him over, and Tsuna just happened to be there to get him to some place safe. Wherever Hibari was now, it wasn't safe, and Tsuna could feel his heart plummet to the ground.

_Panicking slightly, since he didn't know what to do, Tsuna then ran out of the dark alleyway, sprinting after the boy before freezing in place, watching the raven go flying across the road, his skin scraping and tearing against the hard concrete. He could hear laughter, and Tsuna was forced to close his eyes and the van accelerated forwards, running over the other boys poor arm and causing a loud **snap**…_

"Hibari-san..."

* * *

><p>Running for his dear life, Hibari leapt over a wall, panting lightly as he held his tonfas tightly in his hands and looked around. They didn't appear to be anywhere in sight, but he still had to be careful. Running forwards, he appeared back into a street-lit road, blinding him slightly before he focused. He wasn't out the danger zone yet, and he hadn't been out of it for a few hours at least.<p>

The only thing that comforted him right now was that... since he knew _he _was getting chased, then he knew _Tsuna _was okay and well. These people... they'd give up his flame for a _sky _flame. That's why he hadn't run back there yet. It wasn't safe, it wasn't safe, it wasn-

"Hibari-san, you should be more careful when walking around," the skylark turned his head to the side, no sign or shock showing in his features as the young female known as Chrome Dokuro appeared to walk out of a wall. "They're around the corner. Some male keeps ranting that he can smell your cloud flame and my mist flame."

"Then why are you here? Shouldn't you be trying to hide from someone who is going to potentially hit you with a van?" Hibari let out a sigh. "Look, female herbivore, do what you want, just don't get in my way."

"But there was something I needed to tell you," she said, feigning hurt as she turned her back on him, puffing out her cheeks. "Well, if you're going to act like that, then maybe-"

She paused, as if she was in thought, before sighing.

"Yes Mukuro-nii, I'll tell him," Mukuro? The stupid pineapple head isn't even here! "... Mukuro-nii, you do realize he'll kill you for that, right?" She stopped again, before sighing, snapping her senses back together and then looking back at Hibari. "We better move. They've sensed Sawada-san's presence."

"Tsunayoshi? But he was at home. I made sure I left him doing maths homework. His flame shouldn't have spiked-"

"Hibari-san, his flame has been spiking all night. It's a miracle they never noticed it until now," Chrome sighed, choosing to tie her hair up at that moment. "Don't worry too much though, Mukuro-nii is with him right now, explaining the situation."

"I didn't want Tsunayoshi to be involved with this herbivore," said Hibari through gritted teeth, choosing to hold back his anger and letting out a sigh. "Scratch that, I only want him to be able to live a normal life, unlike mine."

"Face the facts," Chrome turned round, her eyes flashing red. "Sawada-san had Vongola Primo's blood running through his veins. Do you honestly think the Vongola were going to leave him alone? Of course they wouldn't! Even if Sawada-san doesn't want to be boss, they'll make him!"

"Kufufu, now, now Nagi-chan, don't be so cold~" Chrome turned round and then saw Mukuro appear out of no where, holding Tsuna by the collar of his shirt. "Besides, we'll be doing all we can to prevent that, now won't we?"  
>"Hai~"<p>

Tsuna was let go off after Hibari shot Mukuro a glare, and then, as quick as lightning could flash, Tsuna was hiding behind Hibari, shaking hands clinging to his back and his face pale.

"Remind me never to let Mukuro offer the fast way of getting here," mumbled the brunette, shaking his head. "It was scary..."

Hibari said nothing, his head snapping to the side when he heard shouting, joyful shouting at that. That van that was chasing him- it was here, right now, but there wasn't so much he could do with Tsuna right behind him.

"Lookie here~! I can't believe we've come across a sky, cloud and two mist flames! This must be out lucky day~" Chrome was already standing next to Mukuro, her eyes going a bright red as she tilted her head to the side. "Never mind that, they _all _have pretty faces~"

"Huo, calm it," another voice said, a door opening and revealing a blonde-haired male, who slammed the door shut and the walked out, white cloak billowing slightly as he looked at his watch. "We'll be taking one of them. Just tell me who has the most well-developed flame- in order."

"Right, right~" A window was rolled down, and another blonde headed male peeped his head out, now known as Huo, and after visibly taking a deep breath in, he smirked. "The one with the most potential... _Right now_, is the male with the mist flame~"

"Pity, I was hoping it would be Hibari Kyoya, but no matter," the blonde outside the van took a step forward, only to side-step and dodge a tonfa aimed at him. "Now, now, calm down. Your time will come right now. Our boss only desired the strongest flame we could find. Now be quiet, little skylark."

Mere seconds later, Tsuna let out a yelp when Hibari shot through the air, crashing at the other side, even though nothing visibly happened.

"Nagi, stay back~" Mukuro allowed a trident to appear in his hand, while frowning lightly. "He has a lightning flame."

"But Mukuro-nii, he's targeting you-" she was silenced when her twin grabbed her by the waist and pulled her out the way, running quickly before jumping, managing to climb the wall with his speed for a few seconds before flipping over, using his strength while he was in the air to push Chrome upwards, towards a window ledge.

"Don't come down there until it's safe," he called out, landing perfectly on the ground and looking up and around. Hibari was slowly getting to his feet, even though he could see green electricity racking through his frame and then towards Tsuna, who stood still, nibbling his lip nervously. "Tsunayoshi, lesson number two~ Mist users and Lightning users are not an even match. With the lightning, it is possible to cut through illusions, so it's best for me- and for Chrome-chan, to not get into situations like this~"

"Quite intellectual... for a test subject, Rokudo Mukuro," everyone stopped, and Mukuro didn't utter a word or even try to deny it as he stood , around 20 feet away from the blonde-haired enemy, trident in hand. "Don't worry about it. Master will only want your flame. You'll probably have a quick death, and if you're lucky, then perhaps master might turn you into a doll."

"Disgusting~" Mukuro let out a chuckle, watching as Tsuna squeaked and the choose to back away, noticing Hibari was back to his feet and clutching at his side. "The _Estraneo _haven't changed at all, have they?"

"Not in the slightest," the blonde smirked, before raising his hand. "Anyway, enough of this pleasant chit-chat, I have a tight enough schedule as it is. I believe I was meant to be cloning someone tonight."

Thunder sparked, and then Mukuro moved, flashing forwards and then swinging his trident down, only for it to quickly evaporate when it hit the other males hand. When he tried to flip back, a shock came running up his leg and knocked him down, causing him to hiss.

"Mukuro-san/Mukuro-nii!" two loud calls, but ones he couldn't answer to as he shakily sat up, wincing slightly when static continued to run up his leg.

"They're too noisy," the blonde shook his head, before whipping his hand to the side- yet surprisingly, nothing happened... until the saw Tsuna hit the deck, making a slight screeching noise- and then Chrome fell. "That's much better-"

Chrome was caught by a light brown-haired boy at the last second, whose light blue eyes were sparked with fury and Hibari was already next to Tsuna, kneeling down and checking him over along with a much older male, who had a deep frown over his face as he checked the brunette boy over.

"Basil, bring her over here, I'll deal with him," he said, looking up and then clenching his fists and cracking his knuckles. "Cause anyone who hurts _my _Tsu-kun will die by my hand."

"Vongola herbivore," hissed Hibari under his breath, but he didn't make a move to attack lemitsu, since he was to busy checking over Tsuna. "Oi, Tsunayoshi, wake up."

But Tsuna wouldn't wake up. He just lay there, limp, and breathed raggedly. He hadn't expected such a shock to come below his feet, and it felt worse than the time he broke his leg from falling over his bike. When you break something, you get that sharp jolt of pain, and then it becomes a sort of numb pain- but this wouldn't go away. It was hurting him, even when he tried to block it out.

"No point in trying right now, Hibari," lemitsu commented, causing onyx-silver eyes to glare at him. "He'll wake up when the static leaves him, and due to the user, that won't be for a while. You can still feel it right now, can't you?"

"It's not that bad herbivore-"

"Your cloud flame is cancelling it out right now since it's strong enough to do that. Tsu-kun's isn't strong enough to do that yet. Just make sure he doesn't get himself hurt further," lemitsu took a few steps forward, his expression unreadable as the other male took a step back, frowning.

"Huo, we're retreating," muttered the flood, jumping up and landing on the top of the van. "I didn't not expect CEDEF leader to come. This trip was not a waste, at least I know that Sawada Tsunayoshi has a direct blood link to the Vongola."

Mukuro blinked when he felt someone pick him up, only looking to the side when he saw lemitsu standing there, not making a move to attack the enemy but chose to help him instead. What the hell? Didn't he want revenge on these people for hurting his son?

"Tsu-kun wouldn't be very happy with me if I chose to fight instead of making sure his friends were okay," muttered lemitsu, turning and then walking towards the group that had formed further back. "And if I had to say anything, it looks like you took the worst damage out of them all. From what I can see, you can't feel your left side at all, can you?"

Mukuro remained quiet, choosing to try and move his left leg just to prove lemitsu wrong, but only winced. Damn people who were smart enough body movements, damn them all-

"Is Mukuro-nii okay?" turning his head to the side, Mukuro allowed his expression to soften when he saw his sister sitting up, a worried expression on her face. Basil was trying to tend to her, but she refused to lie down. Hibari was still by Tsuna, holding him gingerly in his arms. "Mukuro-nii? Hello? "  
>"I'm fine, Chrome-"<p>

"Hiiiee! I'm sorry Hibari-san! I'll do it when I get back home!" Everyone's attention was brought to Tsuna, who was looking up at Hibari with wide eyes. "I p-promise to do it... Y-Yah... I will... a-ano-"

Mukuro let out a chuckle, Chrome let out a giggle, Hibari just smirked lightly and lemitsu scratched the back of his head, looking at his partner for some reasoning for his sons sudden actions. Unfortunately, he got no answer back, since Basil chose to laugh himself.

"W-What's so funny?"

"Nothing Tsunayoshi, nothing..."

* * *

><p>AN: This is the last update for now, Shanny's going on holiday, 'kay? She needs to pack, and kill some things (joke) and... well, who knows what Shanny does in her free time? *wink wink*

Well, hope you enjoyed the update~~  
>Shanny~<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Mocking Bird

Summary: AU. Tsuna has his normal 'no-good' life on his hands, and then his day didn't get any better when he came across a hit-and-run incident, leaving a poor raven-haired boy sprawled across the road to die. Not being selfish like most, he took the boy home, but was that a good decision on his half? 1827

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

><p>"Oh dear, what happened to him? Is he still hurting?"<p>

Tsuna scratched the back of his head and Hibari looked pissed as lemitsu walked through, carrying Mukuro with Chrome and Basil behind him.

"He was hit by a car and then into an electrical post," explained Basil, his voice sounding as convincing as ever. "He won't be able to move his left side for a while, said the doctors."

Mukuro cracked his eyes open, looking round and then letting out a half-hearted chuckle. If he were allowed, he would have just gone home and let Chrome tend to him, but no, the little brunette known as Sawada Tsunayoshi had to interfere and make him stay here, even though it would only cause more trouble for everyone.

"I-I hope we aren't a bother..." said Chrome meekly, hiding behind basil and putting on a cute expression. "I-It's just... we don't have anywhere else to go to..."

Tsuna felt his face go blank as Nana then put a loving expression on her face and ran forwards, hugging Chrome to her chest.

"Aww, you could never be a bother!" she declared, ruffling her hair. "You and your brother can stay here as long as you need!"

For some reason, everyone could tell this wasn't going to do any good to anybodies sanity, epecially Hibari's.

* * *

><p>"Sawada, what is 346x27?"<p>

"9342, sensei."

Silence reigned across the classroom as the teacher thought over the answer, considering he hadn't quite figured it out himself before nodding.

"Correct, now sit down," Tsuna sat down, and he heard a few murmurs around him, but he ignored every single one. He knew it was pretty strange how he was getting better at maths day by day, and he made a mental note to thank Hibari for this later. "Now then, class, we have a new student coming all the way from Tokyo to come study in this high school, I hope that you'll be very kind to him."

There were a murmurs as the teacher left, but Tsuna paid it no mind as he looked at his maths worksheet, knowing that Hibari would kill him if he didn't get it done. He tilted his head up when the door opened again, only to drop his pencil in shock.

"Well class... this is out new student..." the teacher had a blank look on his face as he tried to remember said students name, but shook his head as he handed over a piece of chalk. "Care to write your name down?

"Yes sir," the brunette boy turned, writing his name at an agonizingly slow pace before turning round, showing his face. "My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. A pleasure to meet you all."

Tsuna had to be dreaming. This wasn't possible. There was no way that a boy, with the same name his him and the exact same appearance of him would come to this school... would they? The only difference between him and that boy was quite simple. The boys eyes looked dead and he looked slightly more frail.

"W-Well... Sawada... go sit next to... Sawada... over in the corner..."the boy made a confused expression before the teacher pointed directly at Tsuna, making the dead eyes flash slightly before he walked over and sat down, not uttering a single word as hushed whispers filled the classroom.

"Do you think that's... um... Dame-Tsuna's brother?"

"Long lost relative that just happened to have the same name?"

"A demon maybe?"

Tsuna ignored them and then turned to look at his 'double' curiosity getting the better of him. The boy looked as if he was ill, but done his work like any other student, eyes drooping slightly before reopening, his lips opening to let out a cough.

"Hey... are you alright?" asked Tsuna, before he could think about what he was saying. Screw his stupid kind nature, screw it all. He should have asked Hibari or Mukuro before even trying to talk to the kid. The brunette turned to look at him, his eyes filling with confusion- as if he was shocked that someone was trying to talk to him.

"I-I'm fine..."

Tsuna definitely needed to ask Hibari or Mukuro about this. He was getting a strange feeling off the boy.

When the bell rang, Tsuna got up and then hurried to the reception room, walking in before stopping in his tracks. Hibari wasn't here. Was he in the medical room maybe? It was known for Hibari to track down Mukuro to have an argument, but surely he wouldn't do it when the illusionist was ill, right?

* * *

><p>Packing his stuff up, a certain 'Sawada Tsunayoshi' took to tidying up his stuff slowly, flinching lightly when he felt stares being aimed at him and then paused, hearing the mutters once more. Was it really that shocking the he looked like this other boy? Or were they just shocked because they had the same name? They shouldn't be shocked though, they were totally different people, so why-?<br>"Tsunayoshi, are you feeling alright?" the boy looked up, growing more confused as a raven-haired male stood at the doorway, standing there with his arms crossed as he leaned against the door frame lazily. "You look pale, do you feel sick?"

"_I-I should tell him that I'm not that Sawada Tsunayoshi he thinks I am..." _The boy continued packing his stuff up, nibbling his lower lip as he sighed, finally speaking after a few moments of awkward silence. "I-I'm not... that Sawada Tsunayoshi-san- I'm... the new kid and I really don't know you-"

"Maybe I should take you to the medical room," said the raven, causing the brunette to flinch. No matter how much he said he wasn't this Tsunayoshi person, people were never going to believe hi, were they? "You even look thinner- have you not been eating your lunch?"

"_How many times will I have to say I'm not __**your **__Sawada Tsunayoshi?" _The boy choose to ignore Hibari, picking up his bag and then slinging it across his back before walking out, not once staring Hibari in the face. As he turned round the corner, he stopped when he met his so-called 'twin'.

There was an awkward silence, and then Hibari came round the corner himself, stopping and then staring at the both of them.

"Either I'm dreaming, or some herbivore is dressing up the exact same as you," muttered Hilary, staring at the both of them before he clocked that they both had different bags. "Well, Tsunayoshi, come over here so I can bite the imposter to death."

"W-Wait Hibari-san! It isn't an imposter! He's simply new around here-"

"Kufufu, you say he's no imposter Tsunayoshi-kun~~" Everyone turned their attention towards the sound of the voice, finding Mukuro using chrome as his leaning post as his red eye swirled slightly. "Then why does he had, near enough, the exact same flame as you?"

* * *

><p>AN: Remember how I said I wouldn't update until I got back from my holiday...? I LIED! Muhahaha, hope you enjoyed, now I'm going to leave you with... with this creation of mine as I head off to Germany xDDD

Shanny~


End file.
